Split Personality Disaster
by InuKag19
Summary: "Two 'A's. An 'R? A 'K' and a 'U? And an 'N'."  "Crap." I heard Haku gasp. "What?" I turned around hurriedly.  "Don't you see what that spells?" Haku asked appalled. "No." Simultaneously, I heard them say, "Naraku." "You have the Sight too?" IK/MS edited.
1. A Miracle

_**Ch. 1 – A Miracle**_

**KAGOME POV**

For a young girl in grade six I had a perfectly normal life. Both my parents are alive; I have a younger brother to pick on. I was twelve years old which indicates I haven't skipped a grade or been held back a grade either. My birthday is on January 19th so I'm usually one of the elder kids in the class. As always my brother annoys the heck out of me. My parents argue a lot, usually about financial stuff that I attempt to block out. I don't have an iPod, mP3 or any other musical device; something I've wanted for a while but haven't asked because of the money sources. I don't have a camera, or a phone or a boyfriend. I was in grade six and I was glad I didn't have a boyfriend either. This seems like a perfectly normal life right? Exactly. That's what every life seems like at first glance. But you have to get to know a person much better to read between the lines, to read the expressions on their faces and to be friends with them. This story is going to reveal everything about my life and how hectic it has been ever since that particular day in grade six. What happened on that day? My Dad was in the hospital. Not for a common sickness like a cold or a flu. But because he had a heart attack. This one event changed my entire life from a somewhat normal life to a constantly bad life. Get ready for the best ride in town everyone. My life.

_Saturday, October 28th 2006_

Everyone's letting their tear ducts go dry. No one tries to comfort me after they realize they can not get a reaction out of me. Why can't they get a reaction? It is because I am still in the state of shock. The horrifying shocking truth. My only father in the world may not live another day. Another hour. Another minute. Maybe not even another second.

I haven't said a word since I received the terrible news. I kept my hands folded in my hands to stop the trembling I knew would begin if I took them out of the tight grasp I held right now. I'm looking straight ahead, knowing my eyes are glazed over, seemingly cold and calculated. I wasn't crying; didn't look the least bit sad and of course I wasn't mad at anyone but God. Just last year God tried to take away my life and now He wants another go at another member in my close knit family. No one can tell what I am feeling. I am purposefully keeping my face void of emotion something I had never achieved until this minute.

I feel like sobbing my heart out on my mother's lap. I feel like bawling and screaming my eyes and heart out. But I can't. Grandpa is beside me trying his best to console me even though he was the one I least expected to do so. To even attempt. He knows; he understands what I am feeling. He knows that I am trying to hard not to cry. Trying so hard to be brave, just for my little brother who was in grade three. I vaguely noticed my aunt trying to get to me through the crowd. She sits down and takes my hand. For a second, an abrupt second, I thought she finally understood. Finally another person understands me.

For a second.

Instead she's yelling at me.

"It's all because of YOU! If you noticed earlier, he wouldn't be in a critical condition. If only you checked in on him when he was sleeping in his room. If you weren't playing on the computer. If you took your time to actually turn your head and look at him. But no, you didn't. You were too busy. He cares about you so much, but you're not even letting a tear slip! What are you? An animal?" She yelled her head off.

During her rant she was shaking me, both hands on my shoulders. My mom and uncle are looking at me from the far end of the room. But I can't tell what they are thinking. _'An animal has feelings. Don't compare those poor things to me. I don't have any feelings. At the moment.'_ I thought.

[({..**..})]

Finally, finally the doctor came.

"Mr. Santome came from his helicopter. He is inside the building. He can cure anyone at any critical condition." These doctors are praising Mr. Santome's talents, I realize. I feel a bit of hope spark within.

The doctors continued. "But, your husband only has about 5 – 10% chances of living."

It vanished.

Grandpa held my hand tighter.

For some reason, as if my mind lost hope, I suddenly had flashbacks of our time together.

On all of our trips. Our hugs. Our quality times. Everything was running through my mind.

[({..**..})]

The doctor entered the room gracefully. He took a hold of my mother's hands and clasped it tightly and shook it for a long time. His head was facing downwards and I thought the worst possible thing.

On the contrary he said, "Congratulations. Your husband has survived." Everyone was quiet. They turned to look at me. They expected a reaction. And I gave them one. Unexpected, no?

I ripped my hand out of my grandpa's vice tight grip and released my grasp on the arm of the chair and started crying once I covered my face. I heard everyone's gasps echo around in the small room. I envisioned all of their faces in my mind's eye. I uncovered my face and let them see what they wanted to see. A smile and tears of happiness; tears of undying joy. I saw a flash of understanding go through my mom's, aunt's and uncle's eyes. It disappeared. The smiled at me softly, my aunts' of regret and guilt. They understood.

But has everyone else? Fortunately they do, unless I want them to go around telling stories to my future cousins that I'm a heartless twit. It's either that or I beat them to a pulp. Ahhh…my humour has returned…


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_**Ch. 2 – Surprise, Surprise**_

**KAGOME POV**

_Tuesday, June 26th 2007_

I'm pretty sure amongst that drama I didn't mention that I went to a school called Gomu Ookama Junior Public School. It was named after a legend that happened hundreds of years ago. It was named after a particular friendship that happened in the legend. It was about a rubber man and a swan man being enemies but the swan man became nice and helped the rubber man. I think it was named like this to say that in this school even enemies can become friends. It was a school that only went up to grade six. Seven years of my life were dedicated to that school and I had the best time in my whole entire life. Now we were all graduating. All of my friends since kindergarten, with the exception of a few that moved away like Sango Taijiya, Rin Tao, Ayame Rouishe, Kagura Tomoe, and Kanna Tomoe.

I was supposed to move last year but we stayed because I begged to. "It's only one more year. Let me finish it and then let's go." Those were my exact words to my mother. And now finally, I was graduating! I wasn't graduating normally either; I was a Valedictorian. An Academic student. Everyone said congratulations to me and believes it. But I just can't seem to absorb it. I'm still thinking it is a dream that will wash away as soon as I open my eyes. I gave my speech that I worked a few days on. Everyone was supposed to say goodbyes but no one did. We all just mingled. Why? Because we all knew we would meet each other the next September as always. But it wasn't true. I was moving. My parents changed their minds all of a sudden during that July. So we were moving. As a result I couldn't even say goodbye to my best friend. I didn't see any of them for a long time.

[({..**..})]

_Friday, August 3rd 2007_

Guess what today is? The day I move. I'm moving. Yup. This was my present for becoming a valedictorian. I sighed.

I'm sad, yet happy.

I'm sad because I have to separate from my close friends without a chance to say goodbye. I may never see them again. I also have to make new friends quickly and I don't find friends that fast. I don't want to be a loner.

I'm happy and exciting because I'm moving into a house which means I get my own bedroom. One that's warm and cozy. _**Note: emphasis on warm and cozy. **_I can start a flower garden and there will be more space in the house to run around and play in.

So you see, the happy thoughts outweigh the dark thoughts. And as of now I am going to predict I am going insane. Why? It's because I can swear on my life that my conscious and I are both repeating the same stupid thing.

I'm moving. _**You're moving.**_ I'm moving. _**You're moving.**_ I'm moving. _**You're moving.**_ I'm moving_. __**You're moving.**_ I'm moving. _**You're moving.**_ I'm moving. _**You're moving.**_

My brother's shouts brought me back to the cruel and inevitable reality.

"Ow, ow, ow. I think I pulled a muscle. Ahhhhh!" he was wailing. Something I hated about him, but made me want to help him. I know you guys are all staring at me now, and thinking… "How can a wailing kid possibly make you wanna help him?" Anyway I ended up doing what I normally do when he's bawling like a baby.

"You're such a wuss!"

"I am not a wuss!"

"Are too! Do you even know what a wuss is?"

"Are not! Of course I do!"...

…"Does that even make sense? Yah, you know what it is? Enlighten me my dear brother."

"Yes! You fat pig! I don't need to tell you to prove that I know it."

"No! Who are you calling a fat pig, you stupid wimp! If you don't tell me it means you don't know what it means."

"Yes! You, you stupid moron."

"No! You shouldn't even be calling me names like that. You're only going to grade four! And don't ignore the order to tell me what a wuss is."

"Yes! Who said I couldn't? You're not my boss so you can't order me!"

"No! You're such an annoying little brat!" I ended the argument. I WAS FRUSTRATED, YES. But I would never stoop so low as to fight with my brother to relieve it. But his counter attacks were pretty good for a grade four kid…

_**Did you not just do that? **_See! What did I tell you? I'm going insane, I tell you.

_**No you're not. You're being normal. **_ Now that's just freakishly creepy. _Who the heck are you? And how is that even normal?_

_**I am your conscious mind. You can call me Mini-Kag until I feel you are mature enough to handle my real name. And it is normal because everyone has a conscious mind. Some are not strong enough to handle the other mind in their heads and may die. I will slowly begin to talk to you more. I shall be the one person you confide to until you find someone else that is close to you as I am to you. That is all.**_

_Alright…. Isn't your real name my name? And that was a whole lot of talking. _ I asked her confused. I didn't receive an answer.

And our conversation ended just like that, since at that moment we heard a honk from outside, signalling our time to leave. I sighed. Bye-bye my friends. And hopefully we see each other soon.

_**No. My real name is the name I want it to be. It would be one of the names you've always wanted to have. I am talking to you a lot because you have a lot of mental strength to handle this. But you will get tired soon too as you have just noticed and was about to experience until I responded. **_

I received a well-explained answer just as I was about to doze off to sleep in the comfortable space of the blue car. I'm going to a new home… I'm going to paint my room purple…

_**A/N: Yes, I made a reference to One Piece (those of you, who read it, know what I am talking about!) I hope you like this chapter and the new chapter 1 (new and improved) better than the old ones. I do!**_


	3. Neighbours

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

[({..**..})]

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 3 – Neighbours!**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Thursday, August 23th 2007

We finally finished unpacking everything and we were ready to explore the neighbourhood.

My mom, my brother and I went walking to find the school and timed ourselves to see how long it would take and if we were in a rush, which way we should take, since there were two ways to get to my new school.

There was a huge park near there, too._Me and brother could ride our bikes one day,_I was thinking.

_**Yah you could. **_

_Oh hey Mini-Kags, what's up?_

Sometimes it's good to have somebody in your head, even if you don't know who that somebody is, and what they want. At least they keep you company.

_**You know thinking to yourself when I'm here, is pretty stupid. Especially thinking about me. **_

_Oh, right, forgot about you there for a minute or two…_I mentally chuckled.

_**STOP TEASING ME LIKE THAT!**_

I guess Mama noticed me zoning out in her terms, since technically I wasn't, I was just talk-thinking to myself. "Kagome, dear, are you okay?"

"Yah, sis, you've been zoning out for a bit. Anything wrong?"

"Kagome, it's ok that you're moving, think of it as a challenge. You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff." Mama said, trying to console me.

_**You weren't even thinking of anything like that.**_

_I know. But I'm gonna play along._

"It's okay Mama. I don't care about the moving part. It's the whole friends' part. Souta makes friends easily. I don't. He even forgets his old friends. I don't."

"It's alright, dear. I know you can make new friends. At least the friends you make are good friends, even if you take long. Souta makes very careless friends. Most of them just use him."

"All friends use each other, Mama."

_**You don't. **_

_Shut up Mini-Kags, this conversation is between me and my Mama. _

"You don't Kagome." Mama said, replying to my last statement.

_**Told you so. **_

I mentally growled, warning my conscious to shut up.

"Hey look sis! There's a guy and a girl standing outside our house." Souta ran and yelled at the same time, pulling me away from my "private" thoughts.

Mama and I calmly strode up to our new home and welcomed them. The lady reminded me of someone.

_**She was –**_

"…_your son's teacher in grade one." _The lady was talking to Mama.

_**Yah, what I was about to say…**__my conscious whined._

_**Hey! I do not whine. Well…most of the time… **_

_HA! I was right then?_

_**YAH, YAH. Now you better reply to the girl, she's starting o look at you like you're crazy.**_

_Why?_

_**Cause you're smiling all weird. ..**_

_Oh! I'll get you for this Mini-Kag!_

_**You can't. I'm your conscious so you can't exactly embarrass me in front of everyone! **_

_I hate you…_

_**I love you too…**_

[({..**..})]

_Hmmmm…Mini-Kags, what do you think about THESE neighbours? They seem nicer, no? Well not the Indians, they seem kind of distant….like they'll take a while to get used to us. _

…

_Mini-Kags, are you there?_

_**Yah, yah. You know, you're not exactly allowed to call me out like that…**_

_So? You call me out like that. _

_**Well, I was taking a nap. You don't see me invading your sleep!**_

… _Bye! I'm gonna play ball, you can watch if you want! _

_**Stop acting so god damn sweet! **_

_But I AM sweet and you know it! _

So anyways, I was playing catch with the girl, we've become friends already! WOW!

_**Yah, WOW! **_

_Stop interrupting me, I'm trying to tell my life story to my diary! _

_**Don't you mean, write? **_

_Arrrggghhh, stop it! You're such a bum! Anyways, you know that I'm writing whatever you're saying, right? So whoever reads this is in the future, will know how big of a bum you are! _

_**They'll just think you're weird. But I'll stop, for now…**_

Thank the Lord! Anyways, we were playing catch. I guess I kind of forgot about my arm, cause I always loved baseball, and well, when I threw next, it kinda went really fast and the girl didn't see the ball… It hit her neck. I think she almost died…

_**MURDERER! Everyone, there's a killer out here! **_

_No one can hear you, dummy…_

_**Right…Continue on…**_

[({..**..})]

All of a sudden her brother started laughing hysterically, and we ALL turned to look at him with confused expressions. He was all like, "Did you see her face? Oh man!" And he kept on laughing.

While everyone went to help the girl out, I stood there staring at the kid, who by-the-way, was still manically giggling. For a second I thought he was a girl. He stopped laughing as he felt my stare and asked, "What?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 8 years old. I'm in grade 4!" He said proudly.

"You sure act like a one year old…" I grumbled…and unfortunately, he heard.

"I'm acting like a one year old? Who's the one grumbling?" he started laughing again.

This time I ignored him and went to the sister… "Are you okay? I'm really very sorry. I forgot about my arm…" I said sheepishly.

"You arm?" she questioned.

"Yah, I went to baseball for the past few years, and I forgot about my throw…"

"That's okay, you just forgot, it's not like you planned it or something!"

"Of course not! Who would even THINK of doing such a thing?"

"Never mind…Anyways, what's your name, I forgot to ask you." This time** she** asked sheepishly.

"Oh. My name's Kagome, what about you? You're Eri, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, well, you're brother called you that?" I ended my sentence like a question, and I think she understood.

"Oh, it's all right, you can call me Eri. My friend Ayumi is the one living in number 85. I think you'll like her. She's really nice. And I think she has a brother that's in the same grade as you. What grade are you in again?"

"Grade 7…"

"Oh yah, then you'll meet her brother. His name's Hojo."

"Hojo?"

"Yah, Hojo, you know him?"

"Nooo…it's just that his name sounds like Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls!" I laughed.

She joined in. "You still watch that?"she asked in between breaths.

"No." I said stopping immediately. "I just have a good memory." I smiled brightly.

"You're funny. I think we'll be good friends!"

"I think so, too." I said happily.

_**I think so too, Kagome. You made a nice friend. **_

And for the first time since I heard Mini-Kags, I agreed with her.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,087**

_**Review!**_


	4. New Friends

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 4 – New Friends**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Wednesday. September 5th 2007

I made friends with my two-door-down neighbours. I already started looking at them like they were family. Unfortunately I hadn't realized that THAT would be my downfall in the near future. Anyways…I was walking to school with the new girl, her name was…errr…what was it again? ….

_Mini-Kags! This is where you come in! _

_**Oh…huh?...riiigghht! Err…the girl's name was…ummm…hold on…OH YAH! Kikyou! **_

_Oh yah! Thank you! _

So yah, I was walking with Kikyou, her little brother Akira, and my brother Souta. We each split up according to grade, except Kikyou who came with me. At first I thought it was to help me become friends with the others of my grade, even though I was capable of doing it myself. I frowned mentally.

As we got nearer to the girls, I noticed that there were three that looked almost identical. Though, I somehow pinpointed their differences almost immediately.

I stood there outside the group feeling shy and left out. They noticed, the triplets, and hugged me, which I found extremely uncomfortable, and laughed at my expression. Everyone gathered around me and started exclaiming. I panicked, and glanced wildly about me. Yet again, they all chuckled and called over the boys. The boys were just like…well boys?

Anyways, the girls again started squealing about how cool my eyes were, and I was just like huh? Cause, of course, since at my old school everyone knew me since I was little, they didn't exclaim about my eyes and make me feel all weird. After about an eternity, they explained, how my eyes were a really light brown, almost a hazel. Apparently, Kikyou just noticed and stared at me, and I ducked my head down, not knowing what to do with all the unwanted attention I was receiving.

Thankfully, Hitaru-sensei, chose that time to appear.

[({..**..})]

He was really wide and tall. Only, all of it seemed to be muscle, so I didn't comment, except, I let my eyes go wider than they already were. He glanced down at me, the new face, and stuck out a hand. I gladly took it and introduced myself, all the while gaining more and more attention.

As we entered class, I realized the reason as to why Hitaru-sensei had taken a long time to come outside. Because he was still setting up. His desk was a clutter, but at least our desks were arranged properly and… had name tags on them? Oh, they were pre-designated seats, rows of three. In front of me, in order from left to right, were Hojo, hey! The kid with the weird name. Anyways, in the middle was…. errr…I- don't-know, and finally, Mareku, who looked really nice. To my left, was this annoying dude, Padiku (what kind of name is that?) and to my right, a dude named Yomo. ? Oh god, what kind of names are these?

Oh well, names are names… I turned around to get a good look of all my peers and found one of the triplets sitting in t he back. Her name was Tokime. I asked what the names of her sisters were, and she replied Rahime, and Hotaru. Their names are almost the same…at least I can tell them apart, not that they know that…

_**You should tell them that…**_

_And what, per say? Make them put a test on me?_

_**ERRR…you should answer Mareku, he's looking at you all weird, but…**_

_Feh. God help me!_

"Hi! You're Mareku-san, right? Sorry, I don't know your last name."

"No problem. Just call me Mareku, no formalities, all right?" He smiled brightly. At least I found someone like me.

"Ok then, only if you call me Kagome!" I smiled back, just as brightly, if not more.

"Of course. Anways, you draw really nice. What are those letters, I know they say your name…"

"Oh, they're a type of calligraphy."

"Really. That's so cool! Care to teach me?"

"Honestly, if I remembered, I would. Except, it's been a long time since I've last used it, and I've forgotten most of the letters. If you look closely, you can tell that my 'm,' is totally messed up." I grinned sheepishly, and he was quick to analyze the situation and the letter.

"Oh, it's quite alright! Well, how old are you?"

"Err… that's a stupid question, I'm turning 12 this January."

"12? But we're all turning 13… did you skip a grade?"

"Noooooo…."

_**You're turning 13, you dummy! Just because your dad had a miracle and survived doesn't mean you get any younger!**_

_But I AM young! And riiiigghhtt! Thank you! And thank the Lord, my Daddy had a miracle, now stop being so mean! _

_**She, of all people, admonishes ME…**_

_Errr….yah…stop using big words! And we're the same person, just to give you an update. P.S. What's it with you and helping me these days?_

_**Well, you've gotten less annoying…I think…or it's just me getting used to you. And since I'm in your head anyways, might as well be nice….**__Mini-Kags grumbles._

_**Hey! **_

_Sorry, sorry! And can I call you something else? Mini-Kags is too weird…no offense or anything…_

_**Of course…**_

_Stop being so sarcastic and give me another name to call you!_

_**Well, isn't someone just peachy… I'll give you another name later…but right now, you'd probably want to answer Mareku…he's looking at you weird again… **_

"Wait, let me see…" I started listing all the teachers I've had, according to grade. When he realized I finished. He said, "Think carefully about how old you are turning this January."

"12." I answered immediately. Then I realized. "Oops, I mean, I'm turning 13, I kinda forgot…." I looked at him with another one of my sheepish grins. He chuckled, and turned around.

All of a sudden, Tokime came up. And asked the same question. "How old are you?" I thought I could play a little. Though the first time was a mistake, I can probably play a good joke now. But of course I was ruined, courtesy of Mareku. "She's turning 13 this January. She told me." He answered for me. I offered him one of my small glares and turned to look at her with a small smile… I couldn't wait for recess. Which meant meeting more people and making more friends. Hopefully, they'll be just as nice as these few, maybe nicer.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,055**

_**Review!**_


	5. Basketball Game

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 5 – Basketball Game**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Wednesday, September 5th 2007, Recess

Well this sucks. A lot.

Why, oh why, do we only get one recess? That's got to be a SIN! Principals are not allowed to take away a recess, that's not allowed! *sigh* Whhhhhyyyy? The world is ending! The sky is falling! A chicken's cackling! The-

WHAT? CHICKEN'S CACKLING! I NEVER EVEN KNEW I HAD A CHICKEN!

_**That wasn't a chicken, you fool, it was your brother… **_

_Oh yah! Souta sounds like a female chicken. I forgot about that! Anyways, speaking of Souta, where is he nowadays? _

_**We're at your school. We have recess right now, which may I remind you is a 15 minute break, and you just wasted 5 minutes on your constant rambling…**_

_Oh! CRAP! Oh and just to let you know, since we're at school, the chickens cackling can be the grade six's, you know when they go all crazy and stuff. _

_**You were once in grade six, you know that right?**_

_Of course, but I was a mature grade six. Cause my Dad was in the hospital, I was able to mature a bit faster. _

_**A BIT? Clearly less than a BIT! **_

_Stop trying to insult me and let me talk to people. I need friends, you know! _

_**Yah, yah….**__And she finally fades out! Yes!_

"Hi! ERRR…you're Hotaru, right?" I turned. "And you're Rahime, right?"

"How'd you know?" They both chorused.

"Woah. Never, NEVER do that again!" I smiled brightly. "And let's just say it's my little secret." I grinned.

_**And mine. **_

_Oh shut up. _

"You look frustrated." Hotaru said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just an irritating headache."

_**I caught the double meaning of that, you know. **_

_You were supposed to. _

"Do you want to go inside? Maybe it's the heat."

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine. If I talk more, it'll get better."

_**It? **_

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing, really, you wanna meet everyone else? They're all really nice. I assure you. And if they're not, I'll just kick their bums out of the sky!" Rahime added, when she noticed my hesitation.

And with that, the nervousness faded. "You sound like me! You're cool!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, then, let's go!" And all three of them, Tokime, Rahime, and Hotaru, dragged me off to a crowd around the basketball court. Literally around.

_***sigh* Ignored. **_

[({..**..})]

We walked to the 'basketball court,' honestly it looks sooo much more smaller than the one at my old school, but the school itself was much bigger and there was more space to run around in. Lots of grass, something I really loved ever since I was young.

_**Yaaahhh…I can't wait to run around….**_

_You can't run around, remember?_

_**Riiiiigghhhtt…..I'll just wait for you to run around, and revel in it in the descriptions you give me!**_

_Like I'd ever give YOU anything…_

…_**I'm not talking to you anymore…**_

_You're not talking anyways…._

_**AAHHHH! Since when did you get sooo smart?**_

_I was always smart…not to brag or anything…_

_Shouldn't you be talking to everyone out there, not to mention, they're looking at you, expecting you to say something…._

"Oh. Hi, everyone." _Thanks Mini.___

"Hey!" Everyone chorused. _**Apparently, they're expecting more. **_

"Umm… I'm Kagome. Can I join?" Everyone seems surprised. _Apparently, I don't look athletic._

"Sure." Everyone once again said together, cautiously, hesitantly. _**You don't. You look soft. **_

_Well, that means I can beat them, right? You ready?_

_**As ready as I'll ever be. **_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play!"

Behind me, I heard bets raising. And I was glad to see that no one expected me to be a good player. Oh are they ever gonna get shushed? In awe. Mini-Kags and I mentally smirked.

_**You ready to beat the crap out of 'em?**_

_Oh, HELL yeah!_

_**Well then, **_

_**LET'S GO!**_

And go we did. It was one against twenty. Me against the twenty, hormone driven heighted guys.

_**So not fair, but sooo our style. **_

And I couldn't agree more. I smirked.

"You're going down!" I yelled, apparently I officially became a comedian to these guys cause they were the BEST guys in our school. My new school. I scoffed. They all started laughing their heads off, even the spectators which just egged me on, unfortunately for them. I dribbled around them…small height comes to our advantage…through them, I whizzed past hem, and they never even saw me until I was at mid-court. I stopped, took a deep breath and said, "Hit the mark."

I heard a few around me snicker. Some were just staring, looking to see if the ball would actually go in. And _whoosh_ it did. And so did their smirks. All the girls were jumping up and down and came to hug me, basically throwing me up in the air…and BOY was that fun?

I settled them all down with one look telling them that I still wanted to play. They smirked, understanding my idea and let me go. It was then that I noticed Mareku.

_Oops, was I supposed to notice him before? _

_**Don't worry, you were in too much of an adrenaline rush. **_

And then I noticed Hojo. Oh boy, Mojo-Jojo was apparently a great basketball star. Mini-Kag chuckled. I added a chuckle of my own, which got me some looks. That is until they saw my face. This was going to be fun.

[({..**..})]

I was sweating really badly. It felt great; a relaxing feel, mind you, it had been a while since I worked up a good sweat. I whipped my hair around me, releasing it from its secure pony tail. My mass of raven black hair cascaded down my shoulders, and though I didn't feel that great about myself, I knew I had at least one good feature; and that was my hair. I heard all the girls gasp in envy and I knew at once that it was going to be a long day.

_**Long but fun and refreshing, right?**_

_Exactly._

The boys stared at me for who knows how long before I asked, "Well are we continuing or what?"

That seemed to get them out of whatever trance they were in. They smirked. Apparently they need more defeat.

_**Well, we can give that to them. **_

I snickered. And the game officially started.

The boys learned their lesson, I must say. Everyone gathered around me and it seemed like it was a formation they knew well and were comfortable with. All their eyes were on me, sparkling in triumph.

"Sorry boys. But you're lousy tactics won't work on me. I need to speak with your coach about this." Jaws dropped in astonishment and I heard Hitaru-sensei guffaw.

"I wouldn't speak like if I were you." He warned.

"Oh well, if you were me, I'm sure you would." I retorted with a casual smirk.

"Well, guys move out of the way. I need to see this." He made his way through the massive crowd. And that was when I realized I had the whole school as an audience. I chuckled yet again, much to the boys' already growing frustration.

"Will you get on with it, already?" A boy named Sora snapped.

"Oh, I think I will Sora-san." OOO, his reaction was funny. My tone was scary. Mwahahahaha!

I jumped over all of them with my superior legs…not really, I actually ducked through all of them, much to my delight and scored again. And again. And again. I don't think you wanna know HOW many 'and again's' happened. Really, you don't. The boys were discouraged and are currently sulking in a corner. In the end, Hitaru-sensei officially appointed me as tactics manager, and that meant I was invited to the first game of the season: SHIKON VS. HIKARI.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,285**

_**Review!**_


	6. Hair Results in Confrontation

_**Both Kagome and Mini-Kags is this.**_

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 6 – Hair Results in Confrontation?**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Wednesday, September 5th 2007

As I guessed, as soon as I stepped out for lunch, I was bombarded by girls of the older grades (mine and the grade eight's).

"How'd you grow your hair so long?" _I never cut it. Duh._

"Your parents actually let you? Mine would never…" _**It's called convincing and talking to them.**_

"It's so glossy…" _**It's called shine.**_

"It's so soft…" _That hand is getting annoying…_

"It's so wavy in some and straight in…"_**It's called natural.**_

"Oh my gosh, it's so long!" _**No kidding Sherlock. **_

"It's past her knees!" _You just noticed?_

"No wonder she kept it in a braid or a pony tail…" _**Really?**_

"Can you guys stop gushing over my hair?" Everyone stopped as expected. I rounded on the girl still holding a lock of my hair. "Can you let go?" She did and guess what? An added bonus: she took a step back.

I stared at all of them. Not moments ago they were all lively like little 3 year olds gushing over candy and now look at them: scared for their lives. Wimps.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I hate it when people touch my hair and you guys were all doing it at the same time. I mean I let people touch my hair to fix it when I can't or if I feel like it, but I just hate it because it makes me feel weird and dirty. Sorry for the outburst. I really am." I apologized quite sincerely. And I even bowed for bonus effect.

It was when I came back up that I noticed the small crowd around me and four pairs of eyes staring directly at me. Was it disgust, envy, a flash of jealousy, fear, sympathy or…what was it?

A brown, a black, and two white pairs of eyes stared back at me as I pointedly glared at them.

_It's not nice to stare. _

_**Aren't their parents supposed to teach them that? **_

_**Oh well, I guess we have to. **_

Envy seemed to be radiating off Kikyou, something I hadn't expected. Her straight black hair, brown eyes were just like mine, why should she be envious? Then I noticed a flash of jealousy go through her eyes. Why? The guy is plain disgusted but I don't know by what. What the heck did I do to him? Curse him or something? Geez… Oh my gosh! There was another jealous face with clenching hands. And was that… nothing? That girl isn't feeling anything? It's either that or she's a damn good actress.

_**You swore!**_

_Shut up! _

I think I'd go for the latter. No one, NO ONE, should feel nothing. Then they're nothing but a shell.

_**I second that. **_

"What do you want?" I asked the four, not looking at Kikyou.

"I'm Hakudoshi, that's Kanna, and that's Yura. We were just wondering what the commotion was all about." He smirked.

"It's just your first day here, and you're already causing trouble, eh?" Yura asked. She had a red comb in her hand. Like literally in. It was going through her hand. I guess I stared at her hand too long, with some sort of expression on my face, cause then she asked, "What, scared of a little comb, little girl?" I wanted to smash her face into a locker. Good thing I had an annoying brother to practice my patience on.

"What do you guys want? Or didn't you understand the first time I asked?" I snapped, my patience already wearing thin.

"Like I said, we just wanted to see what happened."

I smirked, and he smirked right back in response. We both knew that wasn't the real reason.

"Well, we'll be going now. See you in the halls, newbie."

_Oh no! No he didn't. He did NOT just call me a NEWBIE!_

_**-sigh- He just got himself on your hit list. **_

I clenched and unclenched my fists, allowing them and my friends to notice my uncontrolled anger.

"You guys better get out. I bet she punches hard." I heard Mareku say. I smirked, loosening my fists and relaxing my shoulders.

_I won't let them get to me._

_**Especially on your first day.**_

"Oh, we're getting out all right. Till next time newbie." Hakudoshi said. It seemed like he really wanted to get punched really badly.

All my new friends gathered around me, shielding them from my view.

_Oh man. Kikyou's gonna get a 'talk' later on. _

_**She is SO dead. **_

_Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment._

_**You know the way they're looking at you with those eyes with the same emotions, they almost look like siblings. **_

_Quadruplets?_

_**Probably.**_ I smirked.

[({..**..})]

We were walking home together, not sure what to talk about. There were many things to talk about, but both of us didn't know which one to start with first. I was about to say something when I heard her talk…more like let out a small whisper.

"Gomen…"

"What for?" I asked sarcastically. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but with everything spontaneously happening to me today, of course I should be expected to be a little… overwhelmed.

"Gomen…" she repeated.

"Can you stop repeating yourself? Can you just tell me WHY you did that today?" I said. Then I muttered, "Maybe that's why you don't have any friends your own age at school…" And unfortunately she heard. I didn't want her to, but it just happened.

"I can't stop myself!" she snapped.

"Oh, so you heard, eh? Sorry." I smirked as I knew that I didn't sound the least bit sorry. "So…why can't you stop yourself? It's your body, your soul, and your mind; you should be able to stop yourself." I reasoned.

"That's what everyone says. But they don't know the truth…" she trailed off hesitantly. As much as I was sarcastic now, I knew when something was serious, and if it had anything to do with my friends, I jump.

"What is it? I know you only met me like two weeks ago. But trust me when I say you can trust me. I'll even pinky swear with you." And she smiled a small smile, knowing that only when I was serious I would bring up a pinky swear.

"It's okay, I trust you." She said, a little bit happier. "It's just that, you say it's my mind, but it's not always my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, I think something is possessing me at times…I don't know what it is. But it scares me. I know what I'm doing, but I can't do anything to stop it. It seems as if that 'monster' is me, but not really 'me.' Did you understand any of that?"

"Actually I did. And honestly, this happens to everyone, so don't worry about it. It happened to me, when I thought things that I knew weren't true, but I couldn't stop them from spilling out of my mouth."

"Really?" She looked so hopeful…

"Yes, really. All you need to do is one hour of meditation every day. And in situations like ours where we go to school every day and see people all the time, it should be done in the morning, before you take a shower."

"All right, then. Thank you Kagome. I really hope this helps me. I need it too. I need some friends."

"So what? I'm not a friend?" I asked in mock disappointment.

"Of course not." She replied sarcastically, and I knew that she was going to get better soon.

_**You really are a nice friend. **_

_Of course I am. What did I seem like to you all those times?___I asked indignant.

_**You seemed like a person who doesn't reveal your emotions that easily. **_

_I know. I don't. _

_**But you just did. **_

_Those weren't emotions, BAKA. That was advice. And that's something I can give for free and I can give a lot of it, some really good ones too! _

_**Of course. **_

_Shush. _

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,324**

_**Review!**_


	7. How to Get Kicked into Detention

_**Both Kagome and Mini-Kags is this.**_

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 7 – How to Get Kicked into Detention**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

That stupid Hakudoshi doesn't know when to shut it, honestly he doesn't. This is what happened today and ended up in me getting detention… with him.

_*Start Flashback*_

_It was recess and as usual I was with the guys having fun. I was creaming them in our basketball game and they were sulking at the walls. I was lecturing them and giving them helpful ideas and tips for during the game when Hakudoshi entered the gym for no apparent reason. I sighed as the team already started cowering – unlike some people they know when I'm about to get pissed. _

"_Hey newbie. What's up?" _

_Oh no. Not again, is that guy asking for a death wish?_

_**Clearly that answer is yes.**_

_I controlled my anger as best as I could as I heard the guys behind me shuffling around and getting up. Not a moment too soon they were surrounding me once again like they did yesterday and warned Hakudoshi again. _

"_Leave her alone man. You don't want to get punched by her. I'm pretty sure it hurts." Mareku said the same thing he said yesterday except in a mouthful. I smirked. _

_But apparently this Hakudoshi dude didn't know when to shut it and he continued on with his verbal assault which eventually resulted in him receiving glares from everyone in the room but his followers. "Hey Hakudoshi?" I asked, unable to resist. _

_**God his name is such a mouthful.**_

_Well I'm the one who's saying it, not you. _

"_Yah?" _

"_Do you really want a punch to your face?"_

"_Nope." He said, popping the 'p.' _

"_Well, who said I was going to listen to you anyways?" I retaliated. _

_And who said I was? I punched him. _

_Or I would have if Hitaru – sensei didn't decide to come in at that moment. Dang it! He has the worst timings ever. _

"_What's happening here?" He asked in his booming voice._

_And even though Hakudoshi raised his fist to hit me too as soon as he heard Hitaru – sensei's voice he brought it down. Unfortunately for me I have slow reflexes when I'm caught like a deer in front of headlights and I couldn't bring down my stupid fist. And that is how sensei saw me; a young girl trying to harm a 'defenseless' boy. _

_**Oh poor me. **_

_*End Flashback*_

So that was how I'm stuck in this stupid room. I guess to outsiders it seemed as if I zoned out into my own little world as Hakudoshi decided to strike up a conversation with me.

"What do you think about in that head of yours?" He asked, amazingly sounding genuinely curious.

"Well… I think about… stuff." I said, not wanting to get into specifics with a guy I hated.

"Stuff." He repeated.

"Yah. Stuff. Why?"

"Can't you be a bit more specific?"

"Nope." I said, imitating the way he earlier said the same thing. He noticed and smirked.

That's when I realized since that's exactly when I actually looked into his eyes that he wasn't at all arrogant. His eyes held pain that he was desperately trying to hide – and failed. It was then that I realized that all his arrogant jokes and postures was all a front – a front that he used to hide from the real world.

_Woah. I wonder when I got so observant. _

_**Maybe you were always like this but you just noticed now?**_ Mini-Kags suggested.

_Yah well, that's not very observant now is it?_ I retorted.

I snapped my head towards the door suddenly as I got up quietly and grabbed a baseball bat within the room. I looked down at my hand.

Why the heck is there a baseball bat in this room? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on the door. I faintly recognized Hakudoshi doing the same thing, except in his hands it was a compass. Don't laugh. A compass can do many things to harm a body.

The door slammed open as me and Hakudoshi let out a charging cry and leapt into the air to get…

Hitaru-sensei?

Hakudoshi and I just stood there, dumbstruck. Does he not have a key? I mean he's the freakin' teacher! I sighed heavily and got back to my seat as Hakudoshi did the same. We were both at far ends of the classroom and we both ignored sensei. It was easier for me as I opened up my journal and started writing.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 739**

_**Review!**_


	8. Understanding During Detention

_**Both Kagome and Mini-Kags is this.**_

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 8 – Understanding During Detention**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Thursday, September 13th 2007

_The heavy silence weighed upon two individuals as they glared at each other, hate pouring out of their very gaze. Both wanted to release an undying shiver at the sheer coldness they shared when in anger. Both wanted to gauge each other's eyeballs out and stuff it down the other's throats. Both were unable to stop the malicious thoughts running through their minds, those thoughts torturing their minds mercilessly as both stared each other down, hoping for one to collapse soon as they both got tired. Sweat was dripping off their foreheads and hit the carpet, the carpet instantly soaking it in. _

_Their only conversation being an 'ahem' or a cough, a roll of their eyes or a tap of their shoe-covered feet, and a drum roll from their fingertips or a nod at nothing from their heads, both were slowly succumbing to the idea of spacing out into dream world. The only problem being that as soon as one slipped into the art of daydreaming, the other, still 'awake' individual would be the 'winner' of their 'game.' Neither was willing to risk that. Unable to resist the temptation to talk any longer, both let out a grumble at about the same time their menacing teacher walked in on them. _

_With evil eyes, their so called teacher eyed his room, checking for any dirt or traces of danger or an attempt to escape. He walked toward the two, wondering how his room was kept tidy under the thick tension in the air. The atmosphere screamed murder, efficiently scaring the teacher out of his wits. But as a teacher he was needed to control two delinquents from reaching the 'stardom' of being listed on the hit list of many officers. _

_As –_

"Hey, Higurashi. What are you doing? You were writing something down pretty seriously. Can I see?"

"No." I said almost rudely. No one interrupts my creative intuition…now I won't be able to end this page off. I whined…in my head.

_**Whining in your head isn't exactly healthy…hold up. **_

I held up.

_**Ok. I'm back. **_Mini-Kags, announced excitedly.

_Why so excited?_

_**Because I just locked up your ongoing imagination, so I can get it back to you later!**_

_Ohhh…Thank you. You finally did something nice for me! _I noted surprised.

_**Anyways….**_

"Nothing really. I write sometimes, to clear my head." I answered, knowing that the sensei was still waiting for an answer.

"Anyways, you guys are in some serious trouble…" he trailed off.

"Which is…?" Us two 'delinquents' asked in chorus. We pointedly glared at each other.

I heard sensei sigh as the strange atmosphere returned once again. "Which is… I can't really think of anything, since you guys didn't really start anything…so think of this time as "catch-up-on-your-work-time.""

We simultaneously switched our stares on him, making him take a few steps backward and conveniently, for him, out the door. He basically ran out of the area with his tail between his legs…if he had a tail that is.

We both sighed, waiting for the 'time' to finish so we could run out of here.

_Hey, Mini-Kags…didn't you tell me you would tell me what to call you later? It was so long ago! _

_**Oh yah….**__she said hesitantly._

_**I sound hesitant? Anyways, ok then…**_

_Out with it already! _I snapped.

_**That was a snap? That was a slap. Anyways, you could call me….**_

_Call you…?_

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And sighed.

_**Call me, Selene…**_

_Why Selene? _

_**Cause I like the name….I knew you were going to laugh…**_

_No, no, I'm not making fun of it! _I said in between mental gasps of laughter. _It's just that, I've always wanted MY name to be that…and here you are, asking me to call you that!_

_**Oh. Oooohhh! **__She finally realized. _

_**Hey!**_

_So, Selene, how's it going in there?_

And so our mental conversation started, effectively tuning out Hakudoshi's 'menacing' glare.

[({..**..})]

A little while later Hakudoshi once again interrupted my thoughts and I answered with a brief yes to who knows what. Then he said, "so you do wear granny boxers?" I blanked out, I mean what the heck? You could totally imagine my response right? Anyway after I gave him a kick to the shin I sat back down trying to ignore him and put a hold on my mental conversation. God I sound insane.

I couldn't help but ask him a question as I felt him staring at me, "Hey Hakudoshi?"

"Yah?" Did anyone else feel déjà vu right now? Or is it just me?

"How come you're in pain?" I know, I know. It was tactless but leave me be!

I felt him stiffen when he was many meters away from me. "Be-because…"

"Just tell me. I won't laugh or anything." I tried to soothe him.

"I-it's j-just th-that h-he s-said t-to."

"Who's he?" Now I was curious.

"H-his n-name i-is N-n-Narak-ku."

"Naraku, eh?" I have absolutely no clue as to what's going on right now. I mean I'm having a civil conversation with this dude albeit he's a bit, no - really scared.

"He s-said t-to k-kidn-nap y-ou c-cause you h-have some-something that he wants. A j-jewel, I th-think." He stuttered out.

"Why are you scared?" For some reason, I'm unnaturally calm hearing all of this.

"B-because h-he said… he said… th-that he'll k-kill me if I d-don't do wh-what h-he says."

"Kill you!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. I felt pity towards him. Something came over me and I ran over to him and gave him a great big hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back. "So is this why you act so horrible to everyone?" I already knew the answer but who cares?

"Uh-huh." He mumbled.

"We'll be friends now, ok? I'm going to call you Haku!" I said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Cause Hakudoshi is a mouthful." I said as if it was obvious. And to me it was. It's freakin'… hold on. One…two, three four. Ha-ku-dosh-shi. Four syllables! Sheesh…

_**You said the word 'mouthful' a lot today. **_

_Yah, and you scream the word annoying a lot every day._

_**Hey!**_

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,016**

_**Review!**_


	9. Heart to Reader 1

_**Conscious Mini-Kags will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Mini-Kags is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 9 – Heart to Reader 1**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Entry on Saturday, September 8th 2007

The sun was beating down on me, sweat was dripping from my every pore and water was guzzling down my throat leaving cold trails on my neck that felt indescribably good. All the seasons were calming; I don't know why some have favourites. Each season had a nice feel to it that others didn't. For example:

Winter: Cold and beautiful with its snow blankets. The trees are bare. Animals are hibernating, waiting to be brought back to the light as soon as spring hits.

Spring: Flowers blooming, we drown in its scent of blossoming life. Birds finally tweet, rooster cuckoo, crickets chirp, and dogs basking in renewed energy of the sun.

Summer: A time of no-school, homework or noisy teachers in your life. The sun, the pools, the water were always there; they're just more useful during this season.

Autumn: The wind whipping your hair, summer moving away, winter approaching, the cycle about to finish and restart all over again.

Each and every one of the four seasons has its great attributes which involves everyone in one way or another. For winter, it's Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's Day. For spring, it's St. Patrick's Day, April Fools, and Easter. For summer it's the day school ends for vacation, the day everyone goes shopping for back to school and spend loads of cash on just cash, and then the day we go back to school to see all our friends. For autumn, it's Remembrance Day, Thanksgiving and Grandparents Day.

Why do people have to leave out other seasons for just one when they can enjoy ALL the seasons? That is one of the many things I hope to understand as I grow up to become what I WANT to become.

[({..**..})]

**You guys all may be wondering what that was all about. But it's a SHORT Heart to Reader section I think I should post for Kagome every few chapters, maybe every nine or so. I may also do this for all the other IMPORTANT characters when the time for them to shine appears. Hope you got an insight as to how Kagome is in this story. :D And readers if you may do me a favour, can you please remind me of doing this every NINE chapters or so, if I haven't done it already. Thank you. I'm sorta forgetful.**

**Word Count: 289**

_**Review! Please! **_


	10. Faint From a Name

_**SORRY SO LATE GUYS! I WAS OUT TODAY! BUT I HAVE UPDATED!**_

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 10 – Faint From a Name**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Thursday, September 13th 2007

Just as always, Hitaru-sensei burst in at the most untimely moment, effectively ruining the blossoming friendship.

_**Well, not ruining the friendship – **_

_But ruining the hug…. Yah, yah, yah… geez…._

_**Hey!**_

"Just what is going on in here?"

"Errr…sensei you shouldn't be talking here. You're the one that came in late to get us out of here." Hakudoshi said mock sternly.

"Ehehehe… yah, about that, sorry."

"That's all you've got to say?" I crossed my arms and joined Hakudoshi in the scare – sensei – away – with – a – glare plan.

_**You just made that up now.**_ _Selene said accusingly._

_I did not. I was playing around._ _**She said indignantly.**_

_**Can you stop that?**_ _She said annoyed._

_Can YOU stop that?_ _**She said warningly.**_

Then blissful silence.

"You are dismissed." Hitaru-sensei spoke in a tone I have never heard him use, and trust me; you don't want to hear that tone on a teacher. Ever. We both walked out in silence, the earlier trust and hope fading away rapidly. As one, we stopped outside, both waiting for the other to say something.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again." He turned to me with a smile and responded with hope emanating from his very gaze. "Tomorrow." He assured me with a nod. I smiled brightly at him and we both walked away in opposite directions. Unfortunately our attempt at dramatic exits failed when we realized that we were both going the opposite ways to our homes. We grinned sheepishly at each other and waved good bye secretly, just in case Naraku sees us from somewhere.

I walked home, wondering who or what Naraku was.

September 15th 2007

_Maybe I should do some research? _

**Why don't you start at the library? After all, isn't that where everything is? **

_That's true. Well, there goes our peace for the weekend. __**She groaned.**___

_Hey! _

_**First thing tomorrow on our "to do" list: Research information on Naraku. **_

_We have a "to do" list? _

_**Just shut up and go along with it. **_

_Oh. Ok. _

As decided, first thing in the morning after our morning necessities and breakfast, we were fast on our way to the library. It was eleven thirty in the morning, and it didn't help that the library was an hour walk away from my house.

_**Stupid house. **_

_That's where you live in, you know?_

_**Not me, you. I live in your mind. **_

_Rigghhtt. Anyways…_

_**Right. Carry on. **_

_Thank you. _

We finally reached the steps to the library and pulled on the door, eager to be finally somewhere where there was air conditioning.

The door wouldn't budge.

Try pushing it in. That's sometimes works.

Boy, did I try. It didn't work. I glanced around helpless when the hours of business time poster thing caught my eye. I walked toward it and look at it.

**Sunday 12:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.**

**Monday 8:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m.**

**Tuesday 8:00 a.m. to 7:30 p.m.**

**Wednesday 8:00 a.m. to 6:30 p.m.**

**Thursday 8:00 a.m. to 7:30 p.m.**

**Friday 8:00 a.m. to 5:30 p.m.**

**Saturday 1:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m.**

While Selene growled in my head, I let out an ear-piercing wail.

"Ma'am, have you forgotten today is Family Day?"

"Yes." I griited out with ground teeth. I was staring at that little notes posted beside the times available:

***Note: This Monday is Family Day. Students please do not forget and leave your homework to the last minute.***

_**I wish it would burn to hell. **_

_For once, I agree with you. _

_**Actually, you've agreed with me one other time. **_

_Stop reminiscing. I don't care if I've ever agreed with you or not. _

_**Ooohh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. **_

I let out a growl in frustration. Selene immediately backed away. I felt her move in my mind, if that even sounds possible. Unknowingly to me, the guy who asked me the unforgivable question involuntarily took a few steps back.

"Are you okay?" his frightened voice asked me.

I snapped back to reality. I guess he noticed, 'cause I noticed a fearful expression slide down his face and it morphed into one of happiness. Well not exactly that, but it was the closest, what with an angry girl on his hand. Speaking of hands, this dude had…prayer beads on his hand? And only on one hand.

_**That's so weird. **_

_I thought I told you to go away. _

_**You never told me, you growled. Anyways, I think this guy is important to finding Naraku. **_

_You think?_

_**I know. **_

"Ummm, I'm sorry about before. I guess I must have looked like hell."

I heard him mutter, "Literally," before he looked up at me with a blindingly bright smile. I returned it with full blast, eager to let him know that I was fine again.

"Woaahhh. Mood change much?" He grinned at me. I grinned in agreement. I held out my hand in my attempt to make friends.

_**And change his first expression of you. **_

_WHY ME? Why not you? _

_**Cause I'm not the one on the outside, stupid. **_

I let her insult go and shook the guy's hand and introduced myself. "I'm Kagome. And you are?"

"Miroku Houshi, at your service."

"You're a monk?"

"The one and only around here."

"Great. Then maybe you could help me with my research."

"If it's for homework, you've asked the worst person possible." He chuckled.

"No. Unfortunately, it's not for homework." He stopped his amused laughter at once when he heard my tone go all out serious. He cocked an eyebrow, giving me permission to continue and at the same time letting me know that I had his full, undivided attention.

_**Gut feeling. NOT good.**_ Selene warned and whined to me, alerting me of something. But as usual, I totally ignored her. And as usual she replied with:

_**Boy, are you in for it?**_

"Errr… Naraku?"

Miroku's face went pale, his hand went clammy, and he worked up a great sweat which was unusual to see combined with his pale face. For a second I was afraid that he was going to go fainting on me. I was relieved for a moment when he smiled at me. For a second. About that relief? Yah, it went down the drain when the thud of his body hitting the cement floor echoed throughout the neighbourhood.

_**Oh man. This is NOT good. Told you so. **_

_Tell me about it. Remind me to listen to you once in a while._

_**Once in a while?**___ I groaned, mentally and outwardly, accepting her double meaning with her choice of words: question and insult. If that was the reaction we get with just the name… imagine when we have to ask him the main question.

_**Who is Naraku and what is he?**_

_**But if he was bright enough, he should have figured out what we wanted when we just said the name…**_

_Shut up! You sure know how to ruin a suspenseful moment!_

_***scratches back of her neck***_

_You have a neck?_

_***sweatdrop***_

[({..**..})]

**YIPPEE! Miroku has entered the story line. We all know what that means, right? Sango, next! And then, the one we've all been waiting for! INUYASHA! And we can't forget about dear little Shippou either, now can we? **

**NOTE: A person reviewed me saying that Kagome's previous diary entry was well written. If anyone else liked it, leave me a note telling me you liked it and you want it included in a few upcoming chapters of this story. And I MAY just enter that into future chapters! **

**Word Count: 1,161**

_**Review!**_


	11. Information Gathering Success

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 11 – Information Gathering: Success**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

Saturday, September 15th 2007

As Selene and I continued our mental bickering, we both failed to notice what was going on in the real world… which is a first for Selene, I MEAN; she ALWAYS has half her mind outside…. That's probably why she seems so dumb…

_**Hey! **_

_Oh, right, you're still in there. Kinda forgot you there for a moment. _

_**Forgot? **_

_Geez, I said sorry. _

_**Fine. Apology NOT accepted. **_

_Poor sport much? _

And I was denied the wonderful status of not listening to her thoughts. Finally.

_**I don't know if you've noticed yet, but that guy Miroku, is kind of….**_

_Kind of?_

_**Rubbing your backside…**___If it's possible, she said it so quietly, that even the owner of the conscious couldn't hear it, owner being me…. Wait… BACKSIDE?__

_***sigh* Told you so. **_

I snapped back to reality with the flames of hell burning in my eyes, and my cheeks heated up in anger. Basically, my whole expression promised death to the 'monk.'

_**I can't believe he's supposed to be a monk. Our town is doomed. **_

_I'm with ya there. _

_**Good. Now go back to beating him to a pulp. **_

_Right. _

And boy, did I? The guy, though he looked like he was a year or two older than me, got the worst beating of his life. Courtesy of the one and only, me.

I don't know if he woke up or not, but I DO know that if he did wake up, I just sent him back to the unconscious land.

_**Don't say that! I'm in the unconscious land. **_

_Oh right. Then, I just sent him back to the unconscious land. _

_**You said the same thing. **_

_I know that…_

_**Why, you! She raised a fist at me. **_I gave a bemused expression, as best as I could mentally.

_You're in my mind. You couldn't beat me up, even if you died and came back a thousand times. _

_**Maybe I can't physically hurt you, but I can mentally. Erase your memories, make you a psychopath murderer, make you feel no emotion whatsoever, and -**_

And she was about to continue, but I cut her off. Well, tuned her out anyways, as the monk in town started to stir into consciousness.

I glared at him with all I had within me to try my best to scare him off. Apparently it didn't work. He just started chuckling. "My, my, you can pack one hell of a punch for a girl so young."

"I'm thirteen, almost thirteen. And you're not that old yourself mister, so shut up."

"You're right. I'm not that old. I'm fourteen."

_**And he's already such a bad pervert?**_ Selene and I both shivered at the thoughts of imagining him when he was older. Little did I know that he was going to be one of my best friends.

"So, who's Naraku and what is he?" I asked Miroku casually, temporarily forgetting the incident that just recently occurred. As Miroku swayed yet again, I realized my mistake and tried to fill him in as fast as I could, at the same time, threatening him harshly.

"Miroku, don't you dare sway and faint again, otherwise you're in for one of the worst possible beatings of your life! Naraku is some guy I don't know who's bothering my new friend," I paused in thought and added, "more like threatening his life. Anyways, I need information on the stupid guy and so I'm asking you. Don't forget my death promise." I added casually, knowing that he'd wake up as soon as he heard it. At the sound of me repeating my promise, Miroku abruptly woke up, succeeding in waking up soon enough to see me jump. I blushed profusely, seeing him seeing me blush.

_Did that even make sense? _

_**Yah, don't worry, it did. **_

_Thanks._

"Naraku," Miroku started, gaining my attention, "is a half spider demon who wishes to possess the Shikon jewel. He is also the one who has placed this unbearable curse on my right hand."

"What? Being lecherous?" I retorted.

He chuckled, clearly amused by my retort. "No, that is one of my hereditary traits." I gasped aloud, wondering of his other traits. He chuckled once more amused by my expressions.

_I really need to keep those in check._ I told Selene.

_**That's for sure. **_

_You're not making me feel any better, you know._

_**I know. **_

I ignored her as Miroku continued, apparently recovering from his fit of laughter at my expense. "His curse was first placed upon my late grandfather. It is the curse of the wind tunnel." He said so gravely, that I couldn't think up of any retorts to say.

"What's the wind tunnel?"

"It's a curse which allows me to suck in my enemies. It's sort of like a miniature black hole."

"That doesn't sound so bad. It sounds cool." I said, impressed.

"It sounds cool until you hear this." I blanked, waiting for the worst. "After sucking in a certain amount of demons, it'll suck me in as well, flesh and all, and everyone who is in the range of danger. That's probably why I don't have many friends, because they're scared." He murmured the last part so soft, yet I heard, and I immediately felt pity for him.

_How can he have no friends?_ I thought sadly, _I can't imagine not having friends._

_**It shows you how bad humans can be when they want to be. **_

"I'll be your first friend then." I said without thinking.

He looked up with happiness radiating off him. I thought he was amused before, but now, he looked truly happy. Something I hadn't noticed was missing when I first saw him. He rushed to hug me and I let him, momentarily forgetting his 'hereditary' curse.

*SLAP* *PUNCH* *SLAP*

"HENTAI!" I yelled. I stormed off, letting him follow me home. It was time to introduce him and his retched hand to my parents. I sighed._ I think my whole life just took a turn. _

_**I would say that, but I won't. **_

_Why not?_

_**Because your whole life took on a twist when you befriended Hakudoshi. **_

_Oh yah. Crap. Anyways, it's not as much a great start I thought we'd have on Naraku. But it's something, right? _

_**Right. **_

As I continued on with my inner conversation, I didn't hear Miroku when he said something felt out of his heart.

"Thank you."

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,058**

_**Review!**_


	12. Scrolls of Aura

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 12 – Scrolls of Aura**_

**KAGOME POV**

Saturday September 22nd 2006

[{!.!}]

A week had passed since I discovered Miroku and his perverted thoughts.

_**And movements. **_

_And movements._ I agreed. Since then, I had discovered that he went to the same school as I did, I just never noticed him before, because I didn't know him. We became close friends during this week, our topics mainly consisting of his lecherous habits, Hakudoshi and Naraku. Speaking of Haku…

"Hey, Kagome!" he waved at me, excited about something. If you look at him closely, you can see a faint twinkle in his eye, something that was never there before. He was finally happy.

_**Yup. All thanks to you. **_

_All thanks to me. That sounds nice. _

"Hey, Haku!" I hugged him and twirled him around, loving how short he was compared to me. It made me feel less self conscious.

_**And him more self conscious. **_

_Shush up._ "What's up?" We both asked at the same time. It became a natural routine to do that, and then to burst out laughing. Miroku shook his head, as always and my brother, who caught my eye once again, shook his head. He was probably thinking something along the lines of _Why did I end up with a psycho maniac as a sister?_

As I ended up talking with Miroku more, more people seemed to find him more interesting, which resulted in girls getting more embarrassed or angry, which meant more slaps onto the more popular Miroku.

_**Is it me, or is that a lot of 'more?' **_

_Nope. It's not just you. _

"Anyways, Haku, what justice did I do to deserve your presence at my shrine?" I mocked.

He slapped my arm laughing it off. "I just wanted to help you."

That threw me off course. "Help?"

He shrugged. "You said you needed help cleaning out your grandpa's shrine."

Oh. "Oh. I remember now." I smiled evilly. "You are going to regret saying yes, Haku." He shivered.

"Oh crap." I heard him mutter under his breath. I smirked.

"Lady Kagome!" I heard Miroku pant as he ran up the stairs.

"Let me guess, you agreed to help me too." Hakudoshi was shaking his head to say no to Miroku, I felt him, don't ask: gut instincts. Miroku, always the oblivious one didn't notice the exaggerated action and said, "Yup!" very enthusiastically.

I lead them both to the old shrine that Gramps never had the courage to enter. Apparently, it was very creepy; it gave him the shivers to just stand near it by a few metres. That's saying something, since he's usually jumping at the chance to 'rid this world of evil.' I didn't think it was real, until I reached it and Miroku froze.

"Miroku?" We halted, I felt something weird, but I shrugged it off. "Miroku?" I called out again.

"I'm not going in there." Haku neared the old thing until he was ready to open the door when he abruptly froze too. "What's going on with you two?" I LITERALLY yelled.

"Don't you feel it?" they chorused.

"Feel what?"

"That aura." They said as if it was obvious. Hmmm…

_**Maybe it was the feeling you shrugged off? **_

_Probably. Let's see. _

"Is it that weird creepy feeling that goes up your spine?" I asked. They gaped. I stared. They still gaped.

"What?"

"You actually found a way to describe it?" Again, they chorused.

"What do you mean? I just described what I felt."

"Felt?" They really need to stop chorusing.

"I shrugged it off…" I trailed off and left them behind in my dust as I entered the old building on our premises.

_**OOOhh.. Big word!**_

_Shush up. _

"DON'T!" they yelled together again. I sighed, it was too late, I already opened. I swear I saw something black around the building. "What's the big black thing?" I asked.

They shivered. "Naraku."

"Oh." I paused. "So Naraku is a big back thing?" I asked stupidly.

"That, m'dear, is his terrible, oh so terrible aura."

"Oh. It doesn't seem that terrible to me."

Miroku stood up and came up to me and he said seriously, "Touch me."

_How?_ I stuttered within my mind. _What the heck?_

"WHAT THE HECK?" I roared, "HENTAI!" I brought my hand up to slap him when he yelled out, "STOP!" with his eyes shut tight. I stopped. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean touch me as in hold my hand, I need to see something."

I held out my hand suspiciously, cautiously as he took a hold of it. He pulled back as if he set his hand on fire. I felt sad, "Is my hand that disgusting?" I asked.

"No. no, milady. You just hold such immense spiritual power. That's probably why you just shrugged the aura off." I blankly stared at him confusion.

_**Immense? **_

Spiritual power?

_**What the heck is going on in here? **_

I decided to ignore him and entered the building. And what I saw confused to no end. I saw scrolls everywhere. _How is this scary and feel like Naraku? _

"Scrolls?" Miroku and Haku echoed my thoughts clearly.

"Yaaaahhh…." I dragged out, "Scrolls." I confirmed their thoughts and my own.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked, surprisingly sounding calm, the total opposite of what was running through my head at the moment.

"Lady Kagome, for the first time in my entire life, I have no clue and no theories what so ever." He said, almost sounding wistful. He was such a nerd.

"Miroku, you are such a nerd." Haku repeated my thoughts exactly. I nodded frantically in appreciation, letting Haku know what I was thinking. I could practically feel him smirk as his aura got more content, happier, and proud.

We entered the old thing called a building, with me leading and the two males bickering behind me, like a married couple.

I inwardly smirked while Selene guffawed at my simile. _**A married couple!**_ She couldn't stop and I was sure that my aura increased ten-fold in pure evil since I heard utter silence from the other two… which was unusual.

"So, my dear friends? Are we ready to tackle this project?" I asked them, excited. At their nods, "Then let Project Find Information on Naraku begin!" I announced gloriously.

"That was a pretty long name for a project." Miroku said, effectively cutting off my moment of celebration off and letting my grouchiness resurface.

"So, what's it ya, monk? You got a better name?" I growled out.

He stopped and stuttered, "N-no. S-s-sorry milady."

I smirked. _**You better be. **_

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,095**

_**Review!**_


	13. The Start of a Long Journey

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 13 – The Start of a Long Journey**_

**KAGOME POV**

[{!.!}]

_It was tremendously cold in the dark building sending shivers down one's spine just by standing a few feet from it. The three young children were huddling in the corner, unsure of what to do next. The beautiful, raven-haired leader was currently the only one brave enough to fight the strong aura that was emanating from the storage house. The aura was black and full of malice, but for some reason it felt strangely familiar to the pre-teen. Why? She didn't know, but that feeling in her gut boded no good-will. _

_She was struggling not to let loose a shiver from down her spine, she was sure that if it did, the already scared married couple would start cuddling and cowering in front of her very eyes. Pushing that thought away from her mind, she cautiously opened the scroll that released the most hatred. _

_It seemed as if the evil aura was dissipating from her very touch to the young girl, surprising her out of her wits thus making her jump. It was strange but this power that flowed through her veins with ease; it felt as if she had it forever. But how is that possible when she just realized she even had the power now?_

"Do you always write in that beaten up book?"

"Hey! You made me lose my train of thought!" I snapped, clearly angry and frustrated. And trust me, that isn't a good combination.

"Sorry…" He got interrupted by me.

"Sorry just doesn't reach it. Now I won't be able to finish it… and just when inspiration was hitting too…" I muttered the ending. My head snapped back up when the realization of what he first said sunk in, "And YES I do always write in this book… well at least once a week anyway. Ask Haku if you don't believe me." I harrumphed and walked away to the very scroll I was writing about.

"W-what… WHAT are you doing?" Miroku stuttered then took a hold of his emotions.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting down?" I added sarcastically.

"No, it looks like you're going to open the most dangerous scroll in here."

"Well, that's what I was going to do until you interrupted me." I took a hold of the scroll in my hands and immediately felt the room go cold. _I wonder why…_

"NO! DON'T OPEN IT!" both Miroku and Haku shouted. _Well too bad, so sad,_ I wanted to say.

_**No! Don't open it!**_ Selene shouted, just a few seconds too late.

_Crap. If you say no…_

_**Then it's bad! Really bad!**_

"OH GOD NO!" this time we all chorused. And that's saying something, since I never screamed ever since we got to this creepy old shrine that stands on our property….

_**Errrr… it's on your property…**_

_So?_

_**What do you mean so? It means, why the heck did you not feel this before?**_

_Oh…_

_**Yah… nice answer… ohhh…. *Mental slap to OUR forehead* It means, that somehow you were immune to this aura before! What the heck does that mean?**_

_Uhhh…._

_**This is no time to be Patrick Star! **_

_I'm not a starfish! _

_**Forget it…**_

_Forget what?_

Selene didn't answer as we both felt the sudden chill in the old storage room, and just as I wrote in my "beaten-up book" I felt the power rush through my veins and practically pouring out of my pores. It felt as if I had used it before, but the only problem with that is that I had never used this power in my life before… and considering that I just found out that I even possess it doesn't ease things.

The power flowed through my body with familiarity and the sudden drop in temperature ceased to continue declining. Instead, it started rising to its normal warmth. I felt proud of my accomplishments but it soon fled as I felt a tug at my hands. I looked down at the scroll that I just opened a few seconds… maybe minutes ago. I gasped aloud, almost letting the scroll drop, but I felt something in the back of my mind awaken and that something told me not to drop it.

_**Why was the scroll pure black?**_ I motioned to the guys to come closer with my elbow and nodded in reassurance, letting them know that nothing was wrong with me.

I felt the twos' aura approach me cautiously and I mentally rolled my eyes. I motioned for them to speed up and immediately felt their presence near me as they both looked over my shoulder at the opened scroll. "Hey, Kagome? Why's it black?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Yah." Please tell me you actually predicted that. Cause if you didn't it means that you don't know Haku that well yet.

"Haku… Shut up why don't you?" I sighed heavily, feeling the need to get out of here before my pressure levels rise. _For God's sake, I'm only twelve._ _Don't say anything to that Selene; that's an order_.

_**I wasn't going to.**_ She harrumphed.

The scroll caught my attention once again with its haunting aura radiating from it. I saw silver letters flying across the parchment and took my time to analyze the letters. I felt Haku and Miroku stare at me and the scroll back and forth like a tennis match. I quickly got a hold of the letters and whispered each one out after, "Haku, write the letters I'm going to say." A few minutes of searching and I heard Haku yell out a READY!

"'A'… Two of them."

"An 'R'?"

"A 'K' and a 'U'?"

"And an 'N'."

"Crap." I heard Haku gasp.

"What?" I turned around and asked hurriedly.

"Don't you see what that spells?" Haku asked appalled.

"No?" I saw Miroku mentally faint and the light from his eyes disappear as he prepared to answer.

And simultaneously, I heard them say, "Naraku."

_**Well, crap. Doesn't this just lighten my day up? **_

[({..**..})]

**A/N: I will TRY to post up a new chapter every single day of this long weekend… Or even better would be two chapters a day right? Until… I reach my goal of 4 chapters as payment for not updating for so long! :D **

**Word Count: 1,034**

_**Review!**_


	14. A Mom's Knowledge

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 14 – A Mom's Knowledge**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

"Hey Kagome, weren't you writing this same thing in that book of yours?" Miroku asked.

"Um, yah, why?" I asked confused.

"Does that mean you've got some kind of power?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I was getting irritated here.

"Well I think that whenever you're near a strong aura other than yours you see visions of the future. That's how you knew where the main scroll was and what to do."

"You think?"

"I know." He said confidently.

"You know Kagome, you shouldn't doubt Miroku. I mean think about it, when has he ever been wrong before?" Haku said trying to help me.

"That's true…" I murmured. "Miroku is one of the biggest nerds I know…"

"Hey!" Miroku indignantly protested. Haku was just laughing his head off. Honestly, I don't know how that's funny.

"Miroku…" I said gaining his attention and the monkey's. "If what you say is true then that means that the next time we feel something evil or a power that's so great, I should get some kind of a vision right?"

"Right." He confirmed.

"Then does that mean I have the ability of the Sight?" I asked excitedly.

"Maybe… Probably. Why don't you ask your mom if there was ever such an ability in your past generations?" He suggested.

"Oh yah!" I picked up Haku. "Then let's go!" I said in giddy and ran out of the shrine, leaving poor Miroku to scramble after me.

I guess what I did was sort of mean too; I mean he IS scared of Naraku. Oh well.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Don't forget to casually ask her about it. Don't mention that you have the power! Unless of course she somehow figures it out, then you can't lie, right?"

"Yah, yah…" I carelessly shrugged. _I mean who cares if she knows or not, right?_

[({..**..})]

"Hey Mom!" I yelled barging in through the door aware of the heavier steps that followed. Of course my Mom wasn't blessed with the knowledge and she promptly let out a gasp, allowing the dish she was washing in her hands drop when her hands naturally went up to cover her mouth.

"Sorry Mom." I said sheepishly. "I forgot that it's usually dead quiet in here unless I'm here." When I said that, Mom seemed to break out of her stupor. She returned to washing her dishes and I patiently waited until she told me to sit down. A few minutes later, during which I was tapping impatiently, Mom turned around and motioned for me to sit down. Behind my back with my fingers I let the guys know they have to wait.

"Kagome," she started, "don't you have any girl friends?" _How did I know?_ I sighed.

"Well all of the girls are too girly." I protested. She sighed this time but she let it go once again since she was like me when she was young too.

"Well invite the boys in already." She said exasperated yet again by my choices.

She whispered to me as the other two were cautiously nearing the table, "You'll realize one day that you need a girl to talk to, especially when you get your dot."

I didn't get it at first but as soon as the gears turned and I understood, "Mom!" I yelled out embarrassed.

As soon as I got over my embarrassment I turned to her with an undying curious flame in my eyes and she noticed. "So what kind of exciting thing is it this time Kagome?" She asked, already knowing me.

"That's my mom!" I pumped a fist into the air and settled down. "Well I was just curious when Miroku mentioned the Sight in one of his stories that his grandfather told him."

"Can I know what the story is?" She asked.

"Mmhmm. See, it's like this." I got my hands ready to make actions in the air. "So apparently Miroku's grandmother had some sort of teleporting power." I made a 'whoosh' action with my hands and allowed a small 'pop' to escape my lips.

"And she teleported through time all the way back to the Feudal Era and met a half-dog demon. And there they fought together with many other friends like a miko with humongous powers and a perverted monk and a cute like fox demon!" I took a deep breath.

"And his grandmother was a demon slayer whose brother had died because of some nasty trick made by an evil spider demon and he tried to use her as a means to get the half-demon whom the spider demon despised." I made a chomping motion with my two hands.

"The miko had powers of the Sight and she could see the future and she always told Grandma about how there was airplanes and stuff. Grandma already knew this stuff since she came from the future too but still she found it interesting to listen to another's point of view." I made random air motions with my fingers absorbed in my story.

"So anyways, they went on a lot of adventures and stuff and this got me thinking," I got back to the topic, "Do WE have any abilities like that in our past generations?" I asked questioningly.

Mom giggled, and then it turned into full blown laughter. "You know, Kagome dear…" She huffed and drew in a deep breath which just went to waste when she saw my face. "Mom…" I said cautiously.

"No, no. I'm alright. It's just that you retold OUR history instead of Miroku's grandmother. Except our GRANDMA wasn't a demon slayer, she was a miko. And you are her reincarnation. Why else do you think you were named after her?"

I was at a lost. "Huh? I never even realized that. Then how did I know that story… I totally just made it up out of the blue."

Mom's laughter stopped abruptly at those words. "What do you mean you never knew that story?" She said deadly serious; it was for the first time that I've seen her so serious ever since I was BORN.

_**Uh-oh. **_

[({..**..})]

A/N: I reverted back to normal chapters… What the hell made me change to drabbles, don't ask. But thank **CaseClosed621**, who left me a heartfelt (hopefully) review that asked why I changed to drabbles and how she liked the longer versions. After that a light bulb flew off in my head and DING! I could all of a sudden write up a whole 1000 word chapter… ***mutters* Reviews really do fuel your imagination…**

**Word Count: 1,055**

_**Review!**_


	15. Hidden Abilities

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 15 – Hidden Abilities**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

"Ummm… er, I mean I've never known that story because I just made it up?" I answered in a questioning way.

"Kagome dear… I think you're hiding something from me, and that's never ever good you know." She said, staring into my eyes. It seemed as if she was peering into my very soul. "What are you hiding?" And all of a sudden it seemed as if we were the only two people in the room. My surroundings became black and I felt as though I were being hypnotized. In my subconscious I knew that Miroku and Haku were near me but I couldn't sense them, feel them, reach them; but I could hear them perfectly.

And all I heard were shouts of my name. I didn't like this, no siree…

"Kagome honey, you're hiding something. Why don't you just tell me?"

Inadvertently I replied with, "But Miroku said not to…" I groaned in mental exhaustion. "Mommy…" I whined.

"It's alright dear. You just need to tell me the truth. Don't lie; Mommy will know." For some reason this felt so surreal, as if I was being videotaped for a movie or something. The dialogue my mom was saying certainly sounded like it. "Dear, if you tell me the truth you're hiding then I'll tell you one of MY deep secrets." Of course being me, that certainly caught my attention.

"You have secrets? Can you tell me?" I asked, curiosity rising within me. I couldn't even hear Selene, maybe it was because I was in my mind?

"Only if you tell me yours." Mom coaxed. "You know I'm here for you right? I'm your mother." And just like that everything was out; about Naraku, my newfound powers, Miroku's curse, Haku's slavery… everything.

"It all started with Haku. He was trying to bully me at home." Mama's face registered shock. "But then I talked back and I was so close to punching him and the teacher saw. Then Hitaru-sensei put us in detention and Haku looked scared. So then Haku started telling me about Naraku. He's a bad demon who wants to take over the world. He's the one who cursed Miroku's grandfather with a hell hole." At Mama's questioning stare I elaborated.

"The hell hole, when opened sucks in everything it encounters." She had an impressed expression. I shook my head to tell her it's not. "It eventually sucks in too many things and widens gradually over the years. The more it's used the shorter the life span of the person who's cursed with it." Mama had a sorry face on now.

"And now Miroku's cursed with it. And because of it he couldn't make many friends. I was his first friend." Her eyes were brimming with tears at Miroku's misfortune, as was mine. "Haku also told me that Naraku was forcing him to do things like bullying people and right now I'm Naraku's newest target." Mama gasped.

"I know. And for Miroku that curse will keep on repeating with the future generations until NARAKU is killed. So I decided that we need to do some research to save a lot of lives. So we went into Grandpa's shed since he has a lot of scrolls. And you know the one at the back that Grandpa's too scared to go in? Yah that was the one we went in cause it seemed right to start there." I continued without waiting for her nod. I was on a roll now.

"So in there I had a vision that I wrote in my book. You know that book I always write in? Yah. So then my vision held a single scroll in my vision so when Miroku interrupted my thoughts I got up and took that scroll out. It emanated so much evil power…" I shivered at the memory.

"Oh and before that Miroku held my hand and then let go with a shock cause he said I have immense spiritual power." I took a deep breath.

"And then Miroku suggested that I come to you because you might know why I have so much power. He said to ask if anyone else in our ancestors had powers like these." I finished.

Mom was quiet for quite a while and I was scared. "So where did you get that story from? Did Miroku really tell you?"

"No Mama. It just flew out of my mouth. I thought it was a good story since I was hearing it for the first time out of my mouth anyways."

"Dear, I think you can see the past and the important near future." I gasped. She continued. "Kagome dear, I think you've been cursed with these powers. Your life… it will never be normal again."

And that's when it seemed as if everything within me shattered to bits and pieces. I mean I always knew I was special… I mean what kid wasn't? But to say that 'it will never be normal again,' that's a bit over the world, isn't it? It has to be right? Right? I woke with a start to see my mom staring at me intently with curiosity. I heard her muttering.

"It's supposed to skip a generation. That's what Mom said. It was supposed to skip me but it didn't. So I thought Kagome wouldn't get it, but here she is with all these abilities. And what's more frightening is that the powers are the same as Mom's. That's got to be saying something right, but what?" I can sense that Mom was scared beyond her wits.

"Mom? Are you okay? You seem scared." I asked out of concern.

"Yes I'm fine dear." Whatever trance she was in seemed to pull back as she snapped back to reality. "Yes about my powers. As you just saw, I can go into another's mind and get anything out of them. I have the ability to go through their memories but I try not to use that since that's trespassing into their personal and private thoughts. What I just used on you is a simpler, kinder version of the harsher one; hypnotizing."

_**That was very elaborate. **_

_Yah… that's for sure. You think I should tell her more?_

_**You have nothing else to tell. You kinda blabbed it all out before…**_

_Right…_

"So Mom, what should _I_ do?" I asked, wondering what she was thinking so much on.

"You, my dear are going to start training."

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,071**

_**Review!**_


	16. The Horrors of Training

_**Both Kagome and Selene is this.**_

_**Conscious Selene will be like this. **_

_Kagome talking to Selene is like this. _

_**Please read and review! Thank you!**_

[({..**..})]

**Split Personality Disaster**

_**Ch. 16 – The Horrors of Training**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

_Oh God!_ I couldn't stop panting as Mom had me running laps around the school. And to tell you the truth I always thought the school was small but trust me as soon as you have to start running a gazillion laps around it; it doesn't seem so small anymore. I sighed out loud as I came to a walking finish in front of my loving mom.

"Mom. Did you undergo these practices too?" I asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Yup." She answered cheerfully.

"Then why couldn't you have run with me? It's nicer with a companion, you know?" I asked sadly.

"I know. But I'm out of practice."

I anime fainted, I swear.___She's such a bum!___

_**No wonder you are. **_

_Shut up. I'm tired here. _

_**I never told you to blab it to the whole world that you've got powers. **_

I couldn't say anything to that. I mean, what she said is true…

_**Ha! Got ya there! **_

"Next!" I groaned as Miroku neared us in all his glory. He didn't even seem tired. Well you might be wondering how he got into this. Don't worry, not my fault this time.

_**This time…**_

Selene's very annoying, don't you agree? Anyways, Miroku got reeled into this because he let it slip that he's the monk of this town. So Mom told him to do this too, except he got it a bit harder since he said that he runs every day for two hours. When he said that, I just stared at him blankly; where in the world did he get the time to do that? Because that friend of mine, if you haven't noticed yet, has always been with me or Haku…

Mama handed me a metal ball that seemed to be the size of a soccer ball. I took it from her not expecting it to pull me to the ground. _"God, why is it to heavy?"_ I whined both mentally and outwardly. Again, Miroku wasn't fazed by it. Where the heck did he get his time?

"Now I want you to run with this. Good luck." And with that she blew that goddamned whistle of hers. I sighed. _Another ten laps to go._ And the worst part was that she was timing us.

As I was running I suddenly realized and wondered why we have to do this. I mean, this isn't training my powers as far as I could see. I decided that I would ask her when I see her after the ten laps.

Have you ever tried running with a heavy twenty pound metal ball around a school about ten times immediately after previously running the school ten times? Let me tell you guys this: It's not easy. It's not fun. It's painful and boring as hell. That's what I found out as I dropped to the ground in front of my mom's feet as I finished the excruciatingly hard workout.

"Mom." I gasped out. "Why am I doing this? How is this helping me?"

She answered coolly. "You're building your stamina. Today's practice is over. We'll be doing this for the next few weeks until you get used to it Kagome." She crouched down to my level. "I'm sorry dear, but it's for your safety. I'll be doing my own training as usual as well."

"You do training? Usual? Why?" I asked confused.

"What do you think I do when I wake up so early?" She grinned as I finally put everything into place. "And why… well let's just say I had a feeling something like this would come up and I wanted to be prepared." She winked at me. I laid there for a few minutes before I understood the hidden meaning in those words.

I gasped aloud. "You mean… y-you have the Sight too?" She nodded not bothering to turn around.

"Now get up and come along Kagome. You're cooling down your body when you walk after a harsh walk… Unless you want some really painful cramps tomorrow I suggest you get up and follow us." When she said 'us' that's when I noticed that Miroku was already beside her and walking alongside her.

I took control of my body and forcefully got it up to stand and took the necessary steps to catch up to the already far away pair. I just knew that even though I was walking now, I was still going to have some painful cramps tomorrow.

_**Better stretch when you get home. **_

_Heh. Yah. As soon as I get a good night's sleep. _

[({..**..})]

I woke up the next morning to the shouts of my name and a bounce on my bed. I groggily opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into my face. Well what would you do? Scream? It's perfectly logical right? So that's what I did.

"Ohmygosh Kagome. That hurts. You've got one hell of a voice." Mom whined as she rubbed her ears as her face contorted in pain that I felt guilty for. _**Well that's what she gets for waking us up so early.**_

"…." I stared at her. "Mom, you just swore."

"Parents swear too dear. And the one time I act as a kid is in the morning before my run."

So being the sleepy head I was it took a few minutes for that to sink in. Finally the gears turned as cranking noises took places in my head. "Don't tell me it's morning Mom. Please don't tell me I have to go on a run with you. Please?" I begged. She shook her head, her eyes filled with amusement. "Come on and get up, get ready and eat a light breakfast. We're going for a run that you'll never forget." She promised.

_**Aw well. Crap. **_

_**Parents should never promise. It always means that it's something bad.**_

_Oh how I agree with you…._ I groaned.

Today was NOT going to be fun. _And my cramps…._ I groaned once more imagining the pain that was going to be doubled. NOT FUN.

[({..**..})]

**A/N: Please Review. I wanna have at least double the reviews than my chapters. So like even two reviews per chapter would make me feel better. **

**Word Count: 1,007**

_**Review!**_


	17. Meadow of Wonder

_**Split Personality Disaster**_

_**Ch. 17 – Meadow of Wonders**_

**KAGOME POV**

Mama led me to a meadow full of flowers and stopped as we reached the middle. While I was panting heavily she was standing straight with a determined look and even breathing. _Aren't old people supposed to tire easily? Not the other way around?_ I heard a giggle erupt from my mother's otherwise calm face as I grumbled.

"Mama… Did you just enter my mind without permission?" I asked her seriously. After a confirmation nod from her I punched her lightly.

"You invaded my privacy!" I shouted as she just kept on giggling.

"Mama?"

"Mmmm…?"

"Why do you keep giggling? But how is your face still looking the same?" I asked confused.

"Expand your mind Kagome. We are not the only ones around here." I looked around; left and right, up and down, side to side. I didn't see anyone.

"You are not expanding your senses. You are only turning your head. Reach deep into your mind."

I tried and tried. But I didn't see any light. I started to whimper in desperation. "Mommy… How? Everything is still black. And I can't open my eyes!" I said in a panic.

"Do not worry child. You are not going blind." An amused chuckle soon followed after.

"You don't sound like my Mommy. Who are you?" I wasn't going to show my fear to whoever it was.

"No need to worry my dear. We are within your mind. We can hear every thought that is passing through that interesting head of yours."

"Ehhh? We? How many of you are in here? This is my head!" I shouted internally.

"Do I sound familiar my dear one?" A voice cackled.

"Hohohoho… Your creativity still amazes me young one."

"Grandma! Is it really you? Where is Mommy if we are inside my head?"

"I am here with you Kagome." I let loose a sigh, one of relief.

"Oh. So I did it, right?"

"Yes you did."

"YIPPPEEE!" I did a small happy dance in my mind. I paused all of sudden. "Wait. Why can't I see any of you guys? And how can you see me if I can't see you?" _That doesn't make any sense._

"All the trees in this meadow are really souls of your ancestors my dear. Even Midoriko-sama is here."

"Midoriko-sama? … Will you talk to me too?"

"Oh dear one. I am the one inside of you at all times. Do you want to guess?" She smiled. _Wait, how did I know she smiled?_

I thought as she instructed me to. I gasped in realization. "Oh. My. God. You can't be Selene!" I heard a chuckle. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes my dear. I am."

"Wait. Kagome, who is Selene?" My mom asked.

"Selene is my conscious mind Mommy. But it's really Midoriko-sama. I didn't know that."

"Midoriko-sama, does that mean she unlocked her power to talk to you all even before I brought her here?"

"Yes she has. Though as you can see she did not know it at the time. Not until now anyway."

"Does that mean anyone else can get into her mind?"

"No. That is impossible now that I am guarding her."

"Is this why when the boy Miroku held her hand he felt such immense spiritual power?" Mommy asked.

"No my dear. This power is Kagome's alone. I have no power until I am released from her mind."

"Released? Does that mean I'm keeping you captive?" I asked finally, unable to keep myself from talking when clearly this conversation was about me.

Midoriko-sama chuckled softly. _Her laugh is pretty._ Midoriko-sama blushed. _Oh yah. My thoughts are being heard by everyone. Oops._ I grinned softly at her. "No. I am not being held captive by you. My soul is just yours."

"My soul is also yours? But Mommy said Grandma's soul inside of me. Not yours." I asked confused once again.

"You have three souls inside of you Kagome dear. Mine, your Grandma's and yours. You are the Princess destined to save the world."

"I'm going to save the world?" I snorted. "Yah right! With what power?"

"Your soul itself has lots of power and energy Kagome dear. Combined with mine and your Grandma's when needed, you will be able to defeat many enemies."

"That's kind of cool. Midoriko-sama? Do I have to call you Midoriko-sama inside my head? Because I don't want to. It sure is a mouthful compared to Selene."

She laughed softly. "Of course you can call me Selene. That was my real name until everyone around me changed it to Midoriko." For some reason everyone else around me were stunned. _Why?_

"Because Kagome, you are talking so calmly with her. And we were all stunned when she first talked to us." Mommy explained.

"Oh. I thought I was going crazy."

"Yes she did. Then, I had to explain to her." Selene chuckled.

"Well Kagome-chan, everyone else has to go. Do you want to return home now?"

"Sure! I'll come talk to the rest of you guys later!" I smiled and told everyone.

I felt my vision come back and a ton of bright lights hit my face. "Kagome dear we will be running back home now. Are you okay to do that?"

"Yes Mommy. Mommy. I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't I hear any male voices in my head?"

"For males there is another meadow. So if Souta has energy like you do as he grows up I will bring him there."

"Oh. Okay." I couldn't talk anymore. I was starting to pant once more. _Why does the meadow have to be so far away? _I whined inside my head.

_**So that way if our enemies ever destroy the shine the souls that are within the trees will not get destroyed with it. **_

_That makes sense. _

Once we got home I dragged myself up the stairs and into the shower to try and get rid of all the sore muscles. When I went back into my room my Mom was sitting there with a towel and a basin full of water.

"What's that for?"

"I know your muscles are all sore so I thought I'd give you a massage if you're up for it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes!" And with that I jumped into bed and yelled out an "Ow!" as Mommy rubbed my back.

_My Mommy is so nice. _

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be trying to get back to writing gradually. I'm starting to get used to the workloads at school and work. (I know it's late, oh well. Better late than never, right?) Reviews are appreciated. I may not update next week though cause I have about 5 projects and a test due. So that's it. Thanks guys! :D**


End file.
